Silver Eyes
by we'reonfire
Summary: Peeta can't tell if what he's experiencing  is a nightmare or reality.
1. Please be Okay

**Gray Eyes**

**Author's Note: Another fanfic I wrote. This is when Katniss and Peeta are married, and Peeta has one of his episodes, and goes a little too far. Katniss is in the hospital for headaches she's been expieriencing.**

*** - means a time-skip

**Peeta's POV:**

I stand here at her doorway probably as suprised as she is. She's so beautiful. Her olive skin, long brown hair pulled back in a braid and the pale gray eyes. Her eyes carry disbelief, then it turns to shock, then disgustment, then her pupils dilate and turn into black shiny eyes glinting back at me. Waiting, to kill me. The eyes of a mutt. That's what she is. Katniss Everdeen. A mutt driven to destroy everything I hold dear. My family, friends, my home. And she's planning to kill me. To make me die a slow, torturous, never-ending death. _No. She won't kill me. Because I'll kill her first. _I will kill the Mockingjay.

I lash out at her. I lock my fingers around her small light neck. She's writhing, screaming in pain. She tries to pry my hands off her throat, only succeeding in making my hands close in on her. I stare at her, while she's pleading and reasoning with me to stop. I see her eyes, tired and sad. The eyes that were driven to kill. The eyes that were created by the Capitol to torture me. No. No, this wrong. I realise I'm killing the girl who I love. Katniss Everdeen. Words race through my head. _Ally, lover, killer, girlfriend, mutt, destroyer, beautiful, ugly, lover, saviour, rescuer. _

The words keep racing through my head. All this is happening while Katniss lays there on the floor. While Haymitch is broken into a sob, and perhaps even a little sober. Haymitch moves Katniss over to her medical bed, and lets her sleep. I watch her from the observatory room. Trying to figure out what has happened. I decide to recite what just happened like Katniss does when she's upset.

_My name is Peeta Mellark. I'm 21 years old. I've been tortured by the Capitol, taught to make sure that Katniss Everdeen is killed by my hands. I suffocated Katniss Everdeen. I'm an emotional wreck. I love Katniss Everdeen. She loves me. _

I keep thinking to myself, when I'm flown back to reality by an ear-splitting scream. I immediatly look over to Katniss. Her slow, steady breaths have been replaced by quick, gasping pain. She's screaming again. I feel confused. I don't know if I should be happy or horrified. I realise I hould be horrified, but only after her breathing has shallowed and her screams have been abruptly down-graded to whimpers of pain. I rush over to her in hopes that my presence will be soothing.

_Please, please. _


	2. You Need a Haircut

A/N: HEI PEOPLES.. so uhh, was just watching Wong Fu while doing this two-shot. In the reviews write the review with a miley face ( :) ;) :D :D or any really..) is you actually read the A/Ns. LOL so yea...

the song is called Secrets by OneRepublic. The Tiffany Alvord cover is really good :)

DISCLAIMER: If I was Suzanne Collins, I would've saved love traingles for Twilight. (NOT TO DISS OR FLAME ON COLLINS. she did make the Hunger Games afterall :)

* * *

><p>Hatred is the first thing I feel when I see Katniss' slender form sleeping, her face riddled in pain. I still see the bruises and scars around her throat that I gave her. Wait, hold on for a moment. Let's clarify, shall we? The hatred I feel is not towards Katniss. Those days have long past. The hatred I feel is directed towards myself. It's hatred, because I hurt my love. And because I let my flashback take-over. I sigh and run my fingers through my long hair, and suddenly I'm back to the happy day we shared in the kitchen.<p>

_Katniss runs her hands through my hair, and slaps me playfully on the arm, turning to wash the rest of the dishes._

_"Peeta, you need to cut your hair." She says, her attention on the dishes. I sigh playfully and wrap my arms around her waist from behind._

_"Don't deny it, Katniss. You love my hair and you know it." I tease. Katniss turns around and slaps me in the face with the suds she has on her hands. I take a loud and dramatic gasp, and Katniss smirks triumphantly._

_"This is so just getting started Katniss." I threaten. I grab some suds from the sink and smash them onto her neck. Katniss mimics my gasp and her hand plunges down into the suds. I block it by wrapping my hands around her waist, and she screams competitively. I laugh because this resembles the scream she used in PE class as a kid. Whenever we played basketball, or dodge-ball island, or actually, any sport, she was the most competitive. You know that feeling you get when you never get passed to? And especially by the boys? I'm sure Katniss never got that feeling. In PE class, it would somehow turn into Merchants against Seam. And most of the time, the Merchants won. It was only because we were so much healthier and more fit than most of the Seam kids. They did, however, put up a good fight. Katniss was one of the kids (note when I said KIDS and not GIRLS.) who was athletically gifted even though she had next to nothing to eat. The Seam always passed to her, and she would always shoot or score. I was the same, except a boy. We were actually the PE students of the year for the whole grade and out of all the PE classes. We had initially competed for it in a running contest and the testing but we each passed with flying colours and the exact same score. Well, Katniss won on the sprinting and agility test by a few milliseconds. But, the boy Merchants understood. Katniss was unbeatable._

I put my hands in my face and a single tear is released. No-one can see, since my face is covered by my hands. A raspy voice suddenly breaks out from in front of me and it's Haymitch.

"thought you'd be in there by now, boy." He says, with one hand pointing towards the open door and the other clutching a bottle of- is that WATER?

"Are you actually sober?" I ask disbelievingly. Haymitch shrugs and frowns thoughtfully.

"Thought I'd try it out again." Not that I don't believe he has will-power (He won the freaking Quarter Quell!) to stop drinking, I do actually. It's just that I don't quite think he's willing to forget the endless supply of tributes he's been shipped year after year.

"DAMN IT PEETA GET INSIDE ALREADY YOU'VE BEEN STARING OFF INTO SPACE FOR WHO KNOWS HOW LONG?" Haymitch barks. He pulls me up and roughly pushes me into the medical room. My eyes immediately go towards Katniss lithe form sleeping on the bed. She lies on her stomach with her hands under her pillow. I slowly walk (as silently as I possibly can.) and Katniss stirs. I walk over quickly now, and put my hands on her cheek to coax her to sleep.

I need another story

Something to get off my chest

My life gets kinda boring

Need something that I can confess

'Til all my sleeves are stained red

From all the truths that I've said

Come by it, honestly I swear

That you saw me wink, no

I've been on the brink, so

Tell me what you want to hear

Something that'll light those years

I'm sick of all the insincere

I'm gonna give all my secrets away

This time

Don't need another perfect life

Don't care if critics ever jump in line

I'm gonna give all my secrets away

I softly sing, even though she's the one with the beautiful voice. But suddenly when I open my eyes, she's gone. I get nervous and terrified. Who took her? Who has her? Did someone do something to her. I fly down the hall, and there at the end waiting for me is President Snow holding a knife to Katniss' throat.

"I always win." He says with his eerily calm voice. Then he applies more pressure to Katniss throat, then suddenly I hear a door opening and my eyes fly open. I'm back in my bed, but alone. The spot next to me feels a little warm, but for the most part, cold. I swing the door open and I fly down the stairs. I run into the kitchen, and there she is. Katniss with a small glass of water in her hand.

"Peeta?" she asks. I nod, tears threatening to fall. She places the glass down and I envelop her in a crushing hug.

"Shhh, it's okay. We're okay now. I promise you'll be okay, it was only a nightmare." She whispers soothingly.

"I almost killed you, and then President Snow killed you." I whisper breathlessly. Katniss pulls away and brushes my hair away from my forehead and presses hers to mine.

"I will never leave you." She says simply. And then presses her lips to mine. I reciprocate and our innocent kisses lead to more, until we're in our bedroom. After the night we had, I wake up in the morning my body still wrapped around Katniss'. She stirs, and I ask,

"You love me? Real or not real?" Katniss smiles softly, and her answer makes my heart soar.

"Real." Katniss' eyes light up, then she says softly again,

"And you need a hair-cut."

* * *

><p>YES! IT WAS A NIGHTMARE, PEETA :D<p>

If any of your read DON'T MESS WITH US: DISTRICT 4 , there is a poll up asking about it.. So check it out :) and yeah, I loved making this little two-shot so THANKS for all the reviewers for reminding me about this :)


End file.
